


A la sombra de los reyes

by deathangel91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91
Summary: Gou ha tenido problemas últimamente, entre la pérdida de su Magikarp y el incidente con Slowking.Intenta arreglar las cosas por si mismo, pero sus amigos están ahí para ayudarlo, lo quiera o no.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 6





	A la sombra de los reyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Shadow of Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039474) by [beautifulandsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulandsweet/pseuds/beautifulandsweet). 



> Este fanfic pertenece a beautifulandsweet de AO3, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, pueden ver el original aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039474
> 
> Esta historia trascurre entre la parte 1 y 2 del capítulo 26 y al finalizar la parte 2 del mismo, es pre-relación.

**I.**

Gou estaba callado en el tren de regreso a Vermilion. Seguía mirando por la ventana y suspirando, frotándose los ojos de vez en cuando. Ash abrazó a Pikachu más cerca mientras miraba con creciente preocupación.

"¿Qué crees que le pasó?" Preguntó Gou.

Ash se encogió de hombros. Más temprano, después de que Magikarp desapareciera del concurso de salto de altura, Ash había bromeado diciendo que debía haber salido disparado al espacio y convertirse en una estrella. A Gou no le había hecho gracia.

"Bueno, lo que sube, debe bajar, ¿no?" Dijo Ash. “Debe haber bajado en otro lugar, probablemente en otro lago con muchos otros Magikarp".

La cabeza de Gou se volvió hacia él. “¿Pero y si no lo hizo? ¿Qué pasaría si bajara en medio de una ciudad, o un desierto, o se convirtiera en el pescado frito de alguien…? La cara de Gou se puso verde ante la idea. "Podría estar herido o en problemas, y no tengo ni idea".

Ash negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Tu Magikarp es más grande y más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya visto, además, hicimos todo ese entrenamiento ¡Si se metiera en problemas, simplemente saltaría de nuevo!"

Gou simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. "Esto es mi culpa", murmuró. “No debería haber intentado ese truco con las pesas".

Ash quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, para quitar las lágrimas que llenaban esos ojos azules. También sabía por experiencia que perder un Pokémon era una herida que tardaría en sanar, y nada de lo que dijera podría arreglar las cosas. No ahora.

"Realmente creo que está bien", dijo Ash. “¿Verdad, Pikachu? ¿Raboot?

Ambos Pokémon se animaron, sorprendidos por la pregunta, pero cuando Gou miró para ver sus reacciones, Pikachu y Raboot asintieron. Raboot incluso se acercó un poco más a Gou, como si quisiera ofrecer su apoyo.

"Eso espero", dijo Gou, y eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

**II.**

“¿Has visto a Gou?"

Chloe levantó la vista del cuenco que había estado preparando para Yamper. El Pokémon cachorro mordió los talones de Ash mientras pasaba por la mesa del desayuno, pero Ash, sin molestarse, se limitó a levantar los tobillos por un momento antes de regresar a su propia montaña de desayuno.

"Creo que se fue temprano esta mañana", dijo Chloe. “Pensé que irías con él. ¿No están unidos por la cadera?

Ash suspiró. Era cierto que el par pasaba la mayor parte del día juntos desde que comenzaron como becarios de investigación, pero desde que perdió a Magikarp, Gou había estado escabulléndose por su cuenta. Se había perdido un par de comidas, y la otra noche, el profesor Cerise había regañado a Gou por quedarse fuera hasta el anochecer sin dejar que nadie supiera dónde estaba. Gou se había disculpado, pero no ofreció ninguna explicación sobre dónde había estado o qué había estado haciendo.

A Ash le recordó la época en Hoenn cuando Raboot seguía desapareciendo por la noche. El pensamiento lo puso nervioso.

Chloe confundió su silencio con sentirse ofendido. "¡No es algo malo!" dijo, agitando las manos. “Estoy muy contenta de que sean amigos. Gou necesitaba hablar con otras personas de nuestra edad, ¿sabes? Si fuera por él, todavía estaría pegado a su teléfono cada minuto del día ".

Ash se rió entre dientes a pesar de sí mismo. Gou todavía estaba pegado a su teléfono, aunque solo fuera para investigar sobre la marcha, pero entendía lo que Chloe estaba diciendo. "Está bien" dijo. “Solo estoy preocupado por él. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo a salir de este problema".

Chloe cubrió el desayuno de Yamper con sus bayas favoritas y se lo ofreció a su Pokémon. "Bueno, si alguien puede, eres tú". Pero, solo para empujar a Ash en la dirección correcta, Chloe sacó su propio teléfono de su mochila y marcó el número demasiado familiar.

"¿A quién estas llamando?" Preguntó Ash.

Chloe negó con la cabeza cuando la llamada se conectó. “Oye, Gou. ¿Dónde estás?" Porque era Chloe, Gou respondió de inmediato. Habían sido amigos el tiempo suficiente como para que Gou supiera más que hacer el acto del lobo solitario con ella. "Bueno, quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

"Uh, ¿de acuerdo?" Gou parecía inseguro. "Oye, ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela?"

Chloe colgó. Por supuesto que tenía que ir a la escuela y no tenía intención de llegar tarde. En cambio, envió un mensaje de texto con una dirección al teléfono de Ash. Pídele a Rotom que te lleve allí. Déjame saber cómo te va más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ash sonrió. "¡Gracias, Chloe!"

* * *

Ash no tuvo problemas para localizar a Gou en Puerto Vermilion, en parte gracias a la ayuda de Chloe, y en parte por los gritos.

"¡Sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta!" Gou dijo, cuando un pescador alto le dio un fuerte empujón hacia tierra.

"¡SOLO UNA PREGUNTA!" gritó el pescador “¿SOLO UNA PREGUNTA? ¡Tratas de arrebatar a los verdaderos pescadores su premio legítimo! ¡Sal de aquí!"

Al lado de Gou, Raboot gruñó y levantó un pie como para patear al pescador, pero Gou detuvo al Pokémon con una mano en su hombro y un rápido movimiento de cabeza. "Vamos." Él se alejó. "¡No necesitamos tu ayuda, de todos modos!"

Entonces Gou vio a Ash mirándolo desde el final del muelle. Gou vaciló, pero con el pescador todavía atacando detrás de él, se unió a Ash. "Chloe te envió, ¿no es así?" preguntó con una mirada desafiante.

Ash levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Oye, no estoy aquí para detenerte ... de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo". Gou pasó pisando fuerte junto a él, y Ash dio un paso detrás de él. “¿Qué estás haciendo, de todos modos? ¿Entrar en peleas a primera hora de la mañana?

Gou lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el agua. “Solo estaba preguntando si ese tipo había oído hablar de algún Magikarp grande en el área, eso es todo."

Todo encajó y Ash se rió. “Bueno, no me extraña que se enojara. ¿No escuchaste sobre el concurso de pesca? Hay un premio para la captura más grande, probablemente pensó que querías hacer trampa o algo ".

Gou se detuvo, una expresión de frustración arrugó su rostro. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"No lo sé. ¿Yo, eh, hablo con la gente?

Gou resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Por supuesto." Se volvió hacia Ash, solo para que Ash hubiera desaparecido. “¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?

"¡Aquí!" Ash llamó. Se había vuelto hacia el pescador. Gou miró mientras Ash se acercaba al hombre con una gran sonrisa y le hablaba con los brazos agitando salvajemente. Cuando Ash regresó unos minutos más tarde, el pescador los despidió con una risa estruendosa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"¿Qué diablos le dijiste?" Preguntó Gou, asombrado por la diferencia.

“Acabo de explicar la situación”, dijo Ash, “sobre tu Magikarp desaparecido. No ha visto ningún Magikarp grande, pero ¿adivina qué? Ha visto mucho Slowpoke últimamente".

"¿Slowpoke?" Gou negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

“Nada, pero es extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vio a Slowpoke en Vermilion City?

Gou tuvo que admitir que era extraño. "Tal vez deberíamos decirle al profesor Cerise".

Ash puso una mano en el hombro de Gou, dirigiéndolo suavemente hacia el laboratorio. "Si, vamos a desayunar y luego iremos a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

De vuelta en el laboratorio, Gou encontró una computadora sin usar y comenzó a acumular datos sobre avistamientos de Slowpoke. Chrysa y Ren le ofrecieron sonrisas alentadoras, pero lo dejaron solo. Lo apreciaba, después de que Chloe y Ash se entrometieran esta mañana, solo quería estar solo por un tiempo.

Excepto que no estaba solo, en realidad no. Raboot se giró distraídamente en una silla de escritorio a su lado.

"Si estás aburrido, puedes ir a jugar con todos los demás en el parque", dijo Gou. Raboot lo ignoró y continuó girando. Hace unas semanas, Gou se habría sentido devastado por su compañero ignorándolo, pero ahora reconocía la extraña forma de Raboot de mostrar su apoyo.

"Gracias", dijo, y volvió a centrar su atención en el mapa que tenía delante.

Una pequeña parte de él se sentía culpable por dedicar tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera buscar a Magikarp. Pero Slowpoke vivía cerca del agua, por lo que había una posibilidad ... Gou sabía que era difícil esperar que la búsqueda de uno condujera al otro.

La verdad era que necesitaba un descanso de la constante culpa que sentía por perder a su Pokémon. Todos habían trabajado muy duro, Magikarp parecía tan emocionado y Gou había tenido tanta confianza en su método de entrenamiento. Lo peor fue que Gou todavía no tenía una explicación de lo sucedido.

Al menos podría intentar explicar la repentina aparición de tantos Slowpoke en la zona.

"Así que regresaste". Sin invitación, Chloe acercó una silla y dejó caer un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio al lado de Gou. Él saltó. No la había oído entrar. "Aquí está tu tarea".

"No recuerdo haberla pedido", murmuró Gou.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Chloe lo cortó con una mirada. Era fácil ver de dónde sacaba Yamper su actitud. "Entonces, ¿encontraste algo?"

Gou señaló la pantalla frente a él. “Creo que hay una migración masiva de Slowpoke. Tu papá quiere que salgamos y veamos qué podría estar causándolo".

“Esa tiene que ser la migración más lenta de la historia”, dijo Chloe, “pero eso no es lo que quise decir. ¿Algo sobre Magikarp?

Gou se estremeció, no le había dicho a Chloe por qué había bajado a los muelles, pero ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguarlo. "No, nada."

Chloe le dio una palmada a Raboot en la cabeza. Para sorpresa de Gou, Raboot se acercó más a ella. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien esos dos? "Está bien", dijo. "Lo encontrarás".

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Gou.

Chloe escuchó la duda en su voz y puso una mano sobre su hombro. “Apuesto a que te extraña ¿Verdad, Raboot?” Raboot se volvió sin responder. "¡Oye! Se supone que debes decir que sí ".

Gou se rió y recogió la pila de papeles. "Gracias, Chloe."

"No hay problema” Ella se levantó. “Sabes que estamos todos aquí para ti, ¿verdad? No estás solo."

Gou la miró fijamente por un momento antes de asentir. "Claro."

En ese momento, Ash entro corriendo por la puerta. “¡Gou! ¡Encontré a alguien que está dispuesto a llevarnos en un bote a esa isla de la que hablabas!"

Mirando de un lado a otro entre Ash, Chloe y Raboot, Gou dejó que el conocimiento se hundiera: realmente no estaba solo. Encontraría a Magikarp y tenía amigos que lo ayudarían, esta nueva sensación de certeza encendió un fuego dentro de él. "Bueno, vámonos."

**III.**

El incidente de Slowking dejó a Gou conmocionado. Ash esperaba que Gou volviera a la normalidad después del regreso de Magikarp, pero estaba más retraído que nunca cuando regresaron al laboratorio. Durante los siguientes dos días, apenas salió del parque y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo junto al estanque con Magikarp y los otros Pokémon.

Chloe pareció culpar a Ash por el cambio. "¿Qué pasó allá?" preguntó después de que Gou se saltara el desayuno nuevamente.

Ash se encogió de hombros, el incidente con la corona de Slowking había dejado sus recuerdos confusos, pero pensó que las cosas habían salido bien. Es cierto que Gou no había atrapado a un Slowpoke, pero nadie había resultado herido y Magikarp regresó como por arte de magia. "Pensé que estaría más feliz", admitió Ash.

"Ve a arreglarlo". Chloe miró por la ventana en dirección al parque. "Si se siente mejor cuando vuelva de la escuela, hornearé algunas galletas para celebrar".

Ash conocía un soborno cuando oía uno, pero también sabía que las galletas de Chloe valían la pena. "Haré lo mejor que pueda."

Gou no podía dejar de pensar en la corona de Slowking, el incidente lo había asustado. La última vez que Ash había comenzado a actuar de manera extraña se había puesto realmente enfermo antes de que Gou se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Esta vez, Gou se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal de inmediato, pero todavía no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Si Slowking no hubiera vuelto y hubiera arreglado las cosas...

“King Ash” había sido un poco aterrador, seguía hablando de "cumplimiento" e incluso trató de "evolucionar" a Gou con un Shellder. No importa que no hubiera pasado nada. Todavía le había molestado ver a su amigo desaparecer en un instante y ser reemplazado por un bicho raro tan terco.

Gou siguió repitiendo los eventos en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si Ash realmente se sintiera así y la corona del Slowking mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos? Aparte del cambio de personalidad, Ash había sido casi ... coqueto. Definitivamente dijo algunas cosas que hicieron que Gou se sonrojara al pensar, como pedirle a Gou que "caminara junto a él" y fuera parte de su "amada familia".

Gou se arrugó el pelo con ambas manos y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. "¡No sé qué pensar!"

Delante de él, Magikarp descansaba en el borde del estanque con las aletas en la orilla. Como había predicho Chloe, Magikarp parecía haber extrañado a Gou y se había mantenido cerca de él durante los últimos dos días. El segundo Magikarp de Gou, el más pequeño de tamaño normal, también permanecía cerca. Lo miraban fijamente, sin pestañear, vagamente confundidos. Gou se rió entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

"No lo sé", admitió a Magikarp. Todo el asunto había sacado a relucir muchas emociones complicadas. Confusión, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Inadecuación, ya que no había sido capaz de detenerlo, Ash había sido mucho más rápido que él. Confusión, si Ash había querido decir algo con el coqueteo. Tristeza, porque probablemente no veía a Gou de esa manera en absoluto; ¿Ash, controlado mentalmente, no había intentado cambiarlo? Confusión, ¡¿de qué manera quería Gou que se sintiera?!

Gou se dejó caer en la hierba con otro gemido. Sabía que últimamente no había sido un buen amigo. Como de costumbre, estaba atrapado en sus propios problemas. Se había aislado a sí mismo, a pesar de que tenía grandes amigos que habían estado allí para él de todos modos. Gou todavía sentía que tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta, pero cuando dependía de él ayudar a Ash, había fallado. Al igual que le falló a Magikarp.

"No puedo hacer nada bien", murmuró para sí mismo.

"Eso no es cierto."

Gou se incorporó de un tirón al mismo tiempo que Ash se sentó en la hierba a su lado. Pikachu chirrió un hola antes de involucrar a Raboot en un juego improvisado de etiqueta. Gou los vio alejarse antes de darse cuenta de que Ash lo estaba mirando.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto". Ash agarró la mano de Gou y la apretó. "Eres increíble, Gou".

Gou estaba bastante seguro de que su rostro se había incendiado. "Oh, eh, ¿gracias?"

"¿Cómo está Magikarp?” Ash palmeó tanto al pez gigante como al de tamaño normal.

Gou sonrió. En ese punto, al menos, se tranquilizó. “Totalmente normal, creo que nunca sabremos lo que pasó, pero está tan sano como siempre ".

"Eso tiene que molestarte", supuso Ash, "el no saber, quiero decir".

Gou se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no, eso es parte de lo que significa ser investigador: siempre habrá más preguntas".

Ash negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces qué te está molestando?" Cuando Gou se encogió de nuevo, Ash presionó, “De verdad dime qué pasa y tal vez podamos arreglarlo".

Gou trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba molesto por un montón de cosas, pero si tuviera que reducirlo… “¿Oye, Ash? después de todo lo que ha pasado ... ¿ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mí?"

Ash hizo una pausa. Era obvio que esa no era la pregunta que había anticipado, y tardó un minuto en responder. "No lo creo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó que cambiaría mi opinión?"

Gou vaciló, sin saber si debía arriesgar su amistad al mencionar el tema. "Cuando llevabas la corona de Slowking..."

"Oh, no recuerdo lo que pasó entonces", dijo Ash. “Supongo que el veneno de Shellder se hizo cargo, ¿No fue así para ti?

"¿Para mí?"

"Bueno, también te mordió la cabeza, ¿recuerdas?"

Gou recordó, la corona también había estado en su cabeza, ¿no? trató de recordar cómo había reaccionado y se le ocurrió ... nada. ¿Eh? "Entonces ... ¿no me culpas por no quitártelo de encima?"

Ash negó con la cabeza. "Bien está lo que bien acaba."

"¿Y no quieres ... cambiarme?" Preguntó Gou. Se encogió por lo necesitado que sonaba.

Ash arrugó la cara, luciendo dolorido por un minuto. Gou casi le preguntó si se sentía mal antes de que Ash se sentara de repente. "¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo, Slowbro ¿verdad?

Gou asintió. “Sé que es estúpido estar molesto por eso, y sé que en realidad no eras tú quien hablaba, es solo que... ha habido muchas personas que me han dicho que necesitaba ... ser diferente".

Sus padres querían que saliera e hiciera amigos, sus maestros querían que se sentara quieto en clase y dejara de hacer tantas preguntas, y prácticamente todos sus compañeros se habían reído de sus ambiciones. Alguien siempre le decía que o era demasiado o no era suficiente. Ash nunca había sido una de esas personas.

Hasta, tal vez, ahora.

Ash consideró su respuesta con cuidado. "No, no quiero que seas diferente." Le ofreció a Gou una versión atenuada de su sonrisa habitual. "Me gusta como eres."

Gou podía sentir que su rostro se calentaba de nuevo. Se miró las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y murmuró algo en voz baja.

Ash inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije, también me gustas como eres". Gou casi podía sentir las lágrimas picando en las comisuras de sus ojos, e hizo todo lo posible por contenerlas. "Me asusté cuando cambiaste tan de repente".

La sonrisa de Ash se iluminó visiblemente. “¿Enserio?”

Gou resopló. "Si, enserio"

Ash se rió. “Quiero decir, me alegro de que te preocupes por mí y todo eso, pero las posibilidades de que algo así vuelva a suceder son muy bajas, ahora que sabemos sobre la corona de Slowking, podemos evitarlo a partir ¿de acuerdo?"

Ash hizo que todo pareciera fácil. "De acuerdo."

"¡Excelente!" Ash se levantó de un salto y luego tiró de Gou por su brazo también. "Ahora ven. Como dijiste, siempre hay más preguntas y es nuestro trabajo encontrar algunas respuestas".

Gou asintió, eso era muy cierto. "Bueno ¿Qué sigue?"

**Fin.**


End file.
